The Opposite Revitalized
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: A young boy loses everything as a small child. Growing up, he is bullied countlessly every day and forced to work near-impossible shifts at an awful job. The only thing pulling him through the day is his feelings for a girl in his class and his belief in his religion. All of this changes though when he meets a girl... Reboot of The Opposite! OC x harem! 1st in Oppositeverse


**So after...so long (Not checking the number of years at the moment)! I have come back to this fic! But what's this? It's not a new chapter? No! It is a reboot instead! I looked back at the original, and while I enjoyed some moments (I'm talking about the Shiro/Koneko moments, come on, we can all agree that we loved those), I'm not happy with how I was moving the plot along. I had some filler chapters plus I was rushing parts. And I crammed in way too many elements of the other Oppositeverse fics into it.**  
**I decided to restart and remake. This will still be the main fic in the shared universe, and I will include main points from the original, but I am expanding, changing, or adding new things to it. I hope everyone is okay with this. I am also going to do this with at least two-three other Oppositeverse fics, you all will find out when I release them :)**  
**I do not own High School DxD, just Shiro Toshi...he is my favorite character to ship Koneko with...ignore the fact that he's my OC**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Shiro-kun! Hurry! We're visiting the park today!" A young woman shouted as she lifted her purse into the air. Pulling the loops over her shoulder, she turned to grab the basket that was carrying the food that they were bringing with them when she saw a slightly shorter man standing across from her with a smile on his face. Smiling, she walked forward and took the basket from him while kissing his cheek.

"One moment Kaa-chan!" a young voice shouted back from down the hall. The two adults smiled fondly as a young boy ran into the living room. Holding a small figurine of a Super Saiyan Goku, the boy had short, white hair with bright blue eyes that shined of innocence. The man chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair causing the boy to grumble in annoyance as he shook the man's hand off. He laughed as he bent down to look the young boy in the eyes.

"So Shiro-kun, are you ready for an amazing day in the park! After that, we're going to check out the local video store for that new volume of Dragon Ball Z," Shiro's father informed the young boy which got him to cheer loudly while his mother sighed into her hand.

Shaking her head, causing her long, white hair to flow to and fro, Shiro's mother looked over at her husband, "Seriously, Shika-kun. Every since you got him interested in that Dragon Ball Z anime, he's been going on and on about becoming a hero who protects the world and fights bad guys. It's adorable to watch him run around dressed up as Goku and try to transform, but we do not need to give him the idea that he can become some kind of superhero."

Shikano shook his head with a frown before running a hand through his spiky black hair. "Come on Taiga-chan, it's good that Shiro-kun is interested in these types of things. I mean look at me, I loved Dragon Ball when I was his age, and now I'm married to the greatest woman in the world with the best job ever! Don't you love that you're the inspiration for the main heroine in my manga?" Shikano questioned his wife with a teasing smirk.

Taiga groaned as she crossed her arms. "Okay, I still do not get how Michiru is inspired by me? She constantly hits the main character whenever she's embarrassed or he runs into her. I've never done that," Taiga complained which instantly changed her husband's face from a smirk to a 'Are you serious' look causing her to flinch as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

As his parents argued over his mother's past personality, young Shiro glanced out the nearby window and noticed that the Sun was beginning to be clouded by a dark cloud. Frowning, Shiro walked over to his mother and tugged on her dress, cutting her argument short as she immediately looked down at her son.

"Kaa-chan, it looks like it's going to rain soon," Shiro pointed out which caught both adults' attention as they looked out the window at the sky. Noticing the sudden weather change, the two looked back at each other as they began to ponder over what they should do.

Shikano hummed to himself as he tried to think of a location that he's been to that wouldn't be in danger of a rain storm right now. Taiga lifted Shiro into her arms and held him close while also thinking about possible picnicking spots.

"Oh! I know! What about the pond located just a few miles out? I based one of the ponds in my manga off it, and it was where we had our first date," Shikano smiled back at Taiga who's eyes widened at the recollection of the spot that they haven't visited in years. Smiling back, she looked at Shiro who looked at both of them with a curious look.

"Don't worry, Shiro-kun! Our fun day isn't over yet!" Taiga reassured her son as she handed Shiro over to Shikano, only for him to place Shiro on the ground and take his hand. Taiga pouted at her husband who just smiled back at her with a small shrug of his shoulders. Letting out a small huff, she picked the basket back up, took Shiro's other hand, and the three left their house to head to the pond. This was going to be the best day of young Shiro's life.

Or at least...it was supposed to be...

* * *

_Eight years later_

"No! Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Stay away from them you dark clothed guy!" a voice broke through the silence that filled a small apartment. From the closet-turned-makeshift bedroom, a teenager sat up on a small bed gasping for air while reaching out with his right hand. His eyes were large and blue. He had short white hair with two bangs that framed his face. The bangs had black tips that served to make the snow white coloring of the rest of his hair pop out.

Looking around, the young teen's shoulders slumped down as his face fell into a small frown. "Just a dream...again..." the boy whispered out as he moved to get out of bed only to flinch which caused his blanket to fall off his torso. His torso was a testament at just how badly a human could be bruised without any healing. His entire torso, from back to chest was littered in bruises, cuts, and scars. Not only that, he was thin, unhealthily so. Malnourished would more than likely be the correct term to describe the boy.

Letting out a small groan, the teen got off his bed and walked out of the bedroom towards the small bathroom to take a quick shower. As he walked towards the bathroom, he passed a small manuscript for a short story that he apparently printed offline. Next to the manuscript were some sketches of characters that were more than likely from the story. The name on the manuscript read _MasterWriter12_.

As he moved through the doorway, he stubbed his toe on the doorframe causing him to let out a quiet grunt of pain. "Ow ow ow...that hurt..." the teenager muttered as he continued on his way. Turning on the water in the shower, he groaned as nothing came streaming out.

"Seriously, I asked the landlord to fix this yesterday," he muttered as he turned to look at his sink. Grabbing his toothbrush, he proceeded to brush and floss his teeth. As soon as he finished, he leaned over and grabbed his soap and shampoo from the shower's side. Sighing under his breath, he proceeded to go about his normal bathing routine as best as he could given the circumstances.

After a good ten minutes of 'showering,' he toweled off and walked back into his small living room where he spotted the old land line that was left in the apartment by the previous owners. Noticing a flashing light, he walked over and pressed the red button which alerted him to two new messages.

"It is probably the boss again..." the teen whispered as he pressed the red button again so he could listen to the messages.

_"Hey! Toshi! I need you to work a double this Saturday! Kion called out sick, and I have no one else to work his shift! Don't try to make any excuses either! After the last time you tripped and dropped a drink on a customer, I have every right to fire you! But I can't let anyone go just yet! So prove that you're still useful here!"_

_"Toshi! Why haven't you responded yet?! Do you want me to fire you now?! Or would you rather work two doubles?! You better call me back before the day's over with!"_

Running a hand through his snow white hair, the teen groaned before shaking his head and deciding to worry about it later today. Running back into his bedroom, he changed into his school's uniform and ran back into the living room so he could head out. Right before leaving, he paused and looked at the cross that adorned his wall.

Closing his eyes, he smiled as he said a small prayer. His parents always taught him to pray every day after all! Opening his eyes, he nodded and ran out the door, stopping to lock it after rushing through the door way. Rushing down the steps, he nodded at a fellow neighbor who just waved back with a small smile on their face.

"Have a good day at school, Shiro-kun!" the neighbor yelled to the now named Shiro. Shiro waved back to them as he continued on his way. It wasn't easy getting to school for three reasons:

_1\. His apartment was nearly twenty minutes away from the academy._

_2\. He was always tired from his job and...school events._

_3\. He was so dang small!_

Shiro frowned at the last thought as he continued running down the streets so he could reach the academy. It was true after all, Shiro was fifteen years old, but stood at a good four feet five inches. The only other person in the academy around his height is a girl named Koneko Toujou, but even she was an inch taller than him. At the thought of Koneko, Shiro's cheeks brightened into a healthy dose of red. He never wanted to admit it, but he had a crush on Koneko...well it was more than that. Much deeper, but he could never find it in him to confess.

Turning a corner, Shiro barely ducked under another student's arm in time. The student let out a gasp before frowning when noticing that it was Shiro. "Hey twerp! Watch where you're running! You want me and the others to teach you a lesson again?!" the student yelled angrily at Shiro who felt a wave of fear flow through his body at the statement. Following that wave was various feelings of pain emanating from his torso.

Barely squeaking out an apology, he continued running to try and stay far away from the student...and various others as he drew nearer to the academy. As he continued running, he kept his head down so he wouldn't see the sneers or mocking laughs that the other students threw at him. It hurt...it really hurt to have nearly the entire student body hate you. He wasn't sure why they hated him so much either! He's never done anything to them! He was just short! What was so wrong about that?!

Grunting as he felt himself hit another body, Shiro fell backwards onto the ground and stared up at another student who looked down at him in annoyance as he began patting his blazer. "Really shrimp? Haven't you been warned about running into us?" the student mentioned while bringing his hands up and began cracking his knuckles. Shiro went pale...well paler than usual at the comment. He began to apologize repeatedly as he began to back away as best as he could by pulling himself backwards.

The student smirked at the terrified look on Shiro's face as his friends joined him by his side. They began walking towards the scampering Shiro who grunted as he felt his back hit something strong. Looking up, he blushed as he saw a woman dressed in a white business shirt that she barely had buttoned correctly, a black skirt, stockings, and high heels. Her long, navy blue hair flowed down her back with it partially covering one of her eyes.

The other students paused when they saw her and gained perverted looks as they stared at her. The woman narrowed her eyes at the boys before leaning down to help Shiro back to his feet.

"Are you okay, Shiro-kun?" the woman asked Shiro who nodded his head quickly with a large blush on his face. The sight caused a teasing smirk to form on the woman's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and pulled his head to her chest. "Well that's good, sensei was worried," she teased as she rested her chin on his head causing him to blush even more.

The other boys glared with hatred at Shiro at the sight of their incredibly attractive sensei hugging their target. The leader stepped forward to say something only to freeze in fear as she glared up at him while remaining in the same place as she was before.

"You filth need to head to class. Bother Toshi-san again, and I'll expell all of you," the teacher stated in a cold voice causing them to freeze up in fear. Raising her eyebrow at the sight of the students still standing there, she narrowed her eyes even more as an intense aura began to fill the air. The bullies flinched before turning and running as fast as they could. Watching them until they were out of view, the teacher smiled back down at Shiro who was still blushing while poking his index fingers together shyly.

"Um...Kanako-sensei...I need to get to class too..." Shiro shyly stated causing Kanako to pout as she tightened her hug.

"Awww, Shiro-kun! Don't you want to hang out with your awesome sensei?" Kanako asked the small teen who blushed even brighter before finally escaping her grasp and rushing to the classroom. His first teacher might hate him, but at least Koneko was in the class! And it got him away from Kanako-sensei. She teased him too much, and he just couldn't handle it.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kanako let out a small whine of defeat. "Someday! You will be mine, Shiro-kun!...now...what do you two want?" Kanako's entire demeanor shifted as she turned to face two girls dressed in the school's uniform. One with red hair and one with glasses.

* * *

_First Class_

Shiro rushed into the classroom, tripping over the front student's foot, and scurried over to his desk before the bell could ring. Quietly cheering to himself, he collapsed face first onto his desk as the teacher began to call roll. He made sure to state he was there when the teacher called his name, and then he let his mind drift away. He rarely ever had time to relax thanks to work and the bullying that he suffered here so he enjoyed the five minutes of peace that he usually got in his first class before the teacher whacked him on the head with a ruler and ordered him to pay attention.

"...Toshi-san? Are you okay?" a monotonous voice asked him from the left. Slowly raising his head, he saw a girl with white hair and stoic face looking at him. Blushing brightly, he nodded quickly to answer her question which earned him a nod in return as she returned to her notes for class. This girl was Koneko Toujou, mascot of Kuoh Academy (their school) and target of Shiro's affections.

Resting his head in his arms, he continued watching her out of the corner of his eyes with a light blush on his face. After all...she looked quite beautiful when the light hit her in just the right - "OW!" Shiro yelled as he felt a ruler hit the back of his head. Wincing as tears popped up in his eyes, he glanced up and saw the harsh eyes of his sensei.

"Pay attention Toshi," the sensei stated before continuing his lecture. Sighing, he looked down at his notes with a small pout and began writing so he could keep with the lecture. Thanks to this though, he never spotted the glare directed at the sensei from Koneko or the concerned look she flashed him.

**And end of chapter! Okay so I hope everyone enjoys the reboot's first chapter. As the original readers can tell, I have shortened the chapter, and slowed the pace down compared to the original's first chapter!**  
**I will have the harem list down at the bottom, but I am only sure of a few characters...because I forgot where I placed the harem lists for the original. When I find it, the next chapter's harem list will be longer. Also, even though this is a reboot, it is still the main and original entry for the shared universe!**  
**I'm going to keep the original version up for now, but I might take it down at a later date. We'll see.**  
**So...who's ready for more Shiro/Koneko! Woo! Shiro/Koneko fans unite!...just me? Oh okay...**

**Shiro: Koneko, Akeno, Yumi, Fem Sirzechs, Fem Millicas, WIP**

**Issei: Rias, WIP**


End file.
